Campania
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: Les morts vivants arrivent, ils nous suivent. Sebastian est blessé, moi aussi. Nous nous enfermons dans une chambre froide...et nous n'aurions peut être jamais dû ! Yaoi CielxSebastian /HARD/


**Campania : **

En attendant le tome 13(que je n'ai toujours pas, eh oui, je suis fauchée XD)j'ai imaginé une petite suite à ma manière. Ce qui implique chose louches et bizarres. Yaoi bien sûr, et pas du Yaoi très commode. Donc, comme toujours, ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre de chose...bah...vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire hein ;p

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;p

POINT DE VUE CIEL :

...

Vous connaissez ce sentiment ? Oui, la peur ! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en voyant Lizzy se faire dévorer par ces créatures dégoûtantes ! Sebastian étant blessé et ma jambe cassée, nous nous étions cachés dans une chambre froide. On y conservait nourriture, produits médicaux et tout ce qui était susceptible d'être fraîchement conservé. Sebastian était par terre, le corps baignant dans son propre sang. Moi, j'étais adossé contre le mur, tentant de calmer ma douleur. Ma jambe droite était fracturée. J'enlevais ma botte noire à talon et observais l'ampleur des dégâts. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et l'os, déboîté, avait transpercé ma peau. Lorsque je vis cela, j'avais l'impression que j'allai tomber dans les pommes. Voilà, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre...

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures. Sebastian n'avait toujours pas bougé, il gémissait. J'évitais de bouger afin d'empêcher un autre accident. Je ne pouvais plus marcher et je ne savais pas jusqu'à quand nous allions rester là. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sebastian a un grand trou dans la poitrine. Un trou tellement profond...Il se referme au fur et à mesure. Il a les yeux clos, il a l'air paisible.

« Sebastian ? » l'appelai-je.

Il ne dit rien, et je commençais à paniquer. Si Sebastian mourait...qu'allais-je devenir ? Combien de temps ces zombies allaient rester derrière cette porte, à taper inlassablement ? Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

« Sebastian ! » sanglotai-je.

Là, je sentis sa main caresser ma joue. Il ouvrit ses yeux vermeils.

« Bocchan ! Vous n'avez rien, ne pleurez pas ! »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai sauté à son cou et je me suis accroché à lui. Là, j'ai pleuré. Oui, j'ai pleuré. Il allait bien. Mais je pleurais aussi, car la douleur à ma jambe avait reprise.

« Bocchan, votre jambe ! » s'écria t-il, en tentant de se relever.

« Reste allongé. Ca va, c'est un peu supportable. Puis...comme nous allons mourir, je voudrais...Je veux que tu prennes mon âme ! »

Ses yeux se sont ouvert démesurément, et j'ai retiré mon bandeau. Il comprenait très bien où je voulais en venir.

« Monsieur, nous n'allons pas mourir ! Je refuse de vous entendre dire ça ! Je suis un démon. Vôtre démon ! J'ai moi seul le droit de décider quand et où je dévorerai vôtre délicieuse âme. »

Il y eu un silence. Comment allons-nous faire alors, pour rester en vie ? S'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent ? Meurent de faim ? Et puis quoi encore !

Sebastian se releva sur ses coudes, puis s'assit en tailleur. Là, il saisit ma jambe nue et et corrigea le ridicule bandage couvrant ma frêle jambe. Il semblait aller mieux. Ses mains ont parcouru ma peau, examinant ma blessure.

« Je crains que vous ne puissiez plus jamais marcher, Monsieur ! »

Je hochai la tête, un peu nostalgique. Je le savais après tout.

« Je serai un handicap... » commençai-je.

Ses yeux vermeils plongèrent dans mes yeux céleste. Il avait encore très bien compris où je voulais en venir. Autant tout abandonner maintenant. Nous étions piégés...et le bateau allait couler !

« Souhaitez vous savoir qui a tué vos parents ?... »

« A quoi cela me servirait-il ? Je ne pourrai plus accomplir ma vengeance ! »

« Moi je peux. Si vous m'en donnez l'ordre. Allons...Prononcez mon nom ! »

Je n'en avais pas la force. Mes yeux étaient lourds, mon front brûlant, mon sang rouge pur, se mêlant à celui du démon, presque noir d'impureté.

« Sebastian. Qui a tué mes parents ? Qui a donné l'ordre à ces hommes masqués de m'enlever et de me souiller ? »

Le démon s'approcha de moi, son aura démoniaque se répandant autour de lui, et son pentacle rouge luisant. L'air était devenu étouffant, cause de la vapeur sombre qui s'émanait de lui. Autour de nous, les bruits des coups à la porte devenaient de plus en plus puissants et nombreux.

« Celle que vous servez avec tant d'obéissance. Vos parents étaient obstacle sur l'échiquier, se mêlant parfois de choses qui ne les regardaient pas. Lorsque la Reine a su que vous n'étiez pas mort, échappé par miracle de l'incendie, elle a décidé de vous faire souffrir. Ils ont retrouvé votre corps à quelques mètres du manoir en feu...Et vous ont enlevé ! Aujourd'hui encore, elle s'interroge sur la manière dont vous êtes parvenu jusque ici. La vérité n'est pas belle, elle est tâchée de sang. Celui de vos parents, le vôtre et de nombreuses autres victimes ! »

Aucunes larmes ne tombe de mes yeux. Mon corps est pris par des soubresauts de colère, de haine. Avec force, je jette la bague de mon père à travers la pièce.

« Vous avez été trahi père ! Vous êtes mort ! Oh Mon Dieu, vous me manquez, père, mère ! Ce que je vous aime ! Je suis seul ! »

Je tombe dans de violent sanglots, sans le vouloir. Je suis seul avec un démon affamé à qui je viens de promettre le plus somptueux des repas ! Il ne reculera pas, ses mains crochues, ses yeux luisants et ses dents aiguisées en sont les preuves !

« Allons Monsieur ! Ne pleurez pas devant votre majordome... »

Je lève mon visage mouillé et rougie sur lui. Nos têtes sont proches, trop proches à mon goût.

« Je veux mourir s'il te plaît! Sale pourriture des enfers, tue-moi ! »

C'est tout autre chose qui arrive, ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et entament un ballet endiablé. Il est au dessus de moi, son dard dur contre mon ventre. Je ne dis rien, si mon corps peut servir avant la mort, autant faire ainsi. Il retire violemment et vulgairement mon short. Il écarte mes jambes, se léchant les lèvres avec une langue de serpent. Sans se faire prier, il s'enfonce en moi avec un sexe très imposant. Je pleure, je crie, je hurle, j'ai mal ! Ses mouvements de reins sont brutaux, encore et encore. Il me viole sans inquiétude. Je suis sa chose. Du sang coule sur sa virilité, il m'a déchiré. C'est très douloureux, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Mes jambes sur ses épaules vont d'avant en arrière, au même rythme que lui. Il me prend comme une femme de petite vertu. Pendant de très longues minutes, Sebastian me viole...Enfin, Sebastian, la chose qui est devant moi plutôt.

Je me suis évanoui à un moment, et lorsque je reprends mes esprits, une odeur de sang flotte dans l'air. C'est suave et très peu supportable.

« Sebastian ? »

Personne n'a répondu et j'ai remarqué que la porte de la chambre froide était ouverte. De multiples corps de morts vivants flottant dans le liquide rougeâtre à la senteur rouillée.

J'essaye de sortir, de ramper...mais je suis attaché à une armoire.

« Sebastian ? »

Quelque chose apparaît sur le perron. Un démon, un vrai. Il a des plumes noires, des griffes, des talons aiguilles, des yeux rouges, des dents très pointues...C'est Sebastian !

« Sebastian, aide moi ! C'est un ordre ! »

Il ne bouge pas et s'approche en se léchant les lèvres...

**Je suis mort.**


End file.
